Chinese herbal and crude drugs can be stated as the fruit of long-established wisdom of human beings. Confirming the existence of strong carcinostatic activities in Rui-xiang-lang-du (Stellera chamaejasme. L, Euphorbia fischeriana Steud., E. ebiacteola Hayata) in the course of a study on carcinostatic Chinese herbal and crude drugs, the essences of whose carcinostatic activities have not yet been identified, the present inventors filed a patent application on a process for the collection of its carcinostatic substance (Japanese Patent Application No. 58126/1990). The application, however, did not deal to such an extent as efficiently isolating a compound having carcinostatic activities and confirming its effectiveness against solid cancer.